winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy
Lucy is a Cloud Tower witch and Mirta's only friend while she was there. She has insect powers, she can make insects bigger Personality Lucy, like most witches, was basically mean and hostile to fairies, but is still friends with Mirta, despite her leaving. In the episode Miss Magix, Lucy wants to compete in the Miss Magix contest, and applies to the Trix for help. They decide to help, disguising her as a fairy, and sabotage the rest of the contestants, except Stella, who avoids the tricks. When Lucy wins, they betray her and transform her back into a witch (in the 4kids version, Bloom counteracts the spell). Stella is then declared Miss Magix. Season 1 Lucy seems to at least be close with Mirta. In one episode when Stormy puts a goo spell on Mirta (called a goo glob in 4Kids dub) which covered her face and made it hard for her to breathe, Lucy shouted at that Trix to stop the spell. Lucy is seen, with the other witches, chasing Musa, when Icy tells the witches to attack. Before this she was in the café with Mirta and they were arguing about whether or not to chase after Musa. Lucy- obviously wanting to fit in more with the older students- tells Mirta that they should do it pretty much because everyone else is doing it. At the end of Season 1 (RAI version) Lucy asks Mirta if she is sure that she wants to attend Alfea. Mirta assures her that this is in fact what she wants to do and hopes that they can remain friends. Lucy gives a non committed shrug and tells her that she guesses she will see her around. Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Coming Soon... Season 2 Lucy is confronted by the Trix during the Winx stay at Cloud Tower. At first Lucy tries to fight against them, but she is no match for their 'Gloomix' powers and instead ends up spying for them. During the Winx stay at Cloud Tower Lucy and Mirta reminisce about when were younger: when would go to the Fair at their Village, that Mirta had more fun at the Fair than at school, that Lucy always wanted to be with the big kids of their class (because, Lucy jokingly said, she was better than them), and that on their first day at Cloud Tower Lucy tried to sit with the Trix (they looked as if they wanted to turn Lucy into a toad according to Mirta) and Miss Griffin almost did not allow Mirta in the school because of her timidity. Mirta told Lucy that she would have preferred it if Griffin did not allow her in Cloud Tower as she was having more fun at Alfea, and Lucy replied to Mirta that she was hoping Mirta did not want her to become a fairy, and later tells Mirta that not all witches are like the Trix and that she will get all kinds of powers if she keeps on studying witchcraft when Mirta says that there are things that cannot be changed, as well as the fact that she wants to become like Miss Griffin, who is strong and proud. Mirta tells Lucy that she understand Lucy and that the fact that she is now a Fairy while Lucy is still a Witch does not mean that they cannot be friends anymore. Season 3 Lucy was put under a spell together with all the other students at Cloud Tower by Valtor and became his servant. She later took part in Valtor's assault against Alfea. Appearance Witch Unlike the rest of the students at Cloud Tower (and Red Fountain and Alfea, for that matter) Lucy is very unattractive, with an elongated face and sharp, angular features. She has a thin, bony figure and stooped shoulders. Her eyes are a pale green. Her jagged, dark green hair falls to her waist and her uneven bangs hang past her eyes in places. She wears an off-white tank top that reveals her midriff and a checkered green-and-purple miniskirt with a belt over green tights, as well as red fingerless gloves that cover most of her forearms. She also wears violet military-style boots. Miss Popularis When the Trix transform Lucy in "Miss Magix," enhancing her appearance, her hair becomes longer, smoother, with chicly cut bangs, all while retaining its greenish tint. Her face becomes beautiful--matching the other students at Cloud Tower and Alfea and even surpassing some in beauty. Her eyes are blue under a thick fringe of lashes. Her off-white tank top becomes a mini-dress and choker of the same color, and her body becomes curvier and more attractive. However, her beautiful facade doesn't help her toxic attitude towards Bloom and the other fairies, and it is ultimately her giveaway. Season 2 Dance Lucy wears a long white tank top with a magenta-red top that slants at the bottom. Over that she wears a white jacket that stops just below the arms. The jackets sleeves are long and open wide at the end. Over the shirt she wears a magenta-red belt that has dangles. She wears red-grey pants and purple shoes. Trivia *﻿ Lucy is derived from the Latin names Lucia (feminine form) and Lucius (masculine form), meaning Light. *Lucy seems to be the only character in Winx Club- aside from teachers- not drawn to be aesthetically pleasing to the viewers. *Lucy is visually similar to the Storm Harpies created by Stormy in "The Black Willow's Tears". This is either due to a character error or is an intentional pun fashioned by Stormy at Lucy's expense. Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Movies Category:Witches Category:Cloud Tower Category:Female Characters